This isn't my time!
by SakurakoSagara
Summary: Inuyasha/Rurouni Kenshin cross over. Some how the Inuyasha group gets sent through the well and end up in Kenshin's time. Now they have to live at the dojo with the Kenshin group. And Kenshin comes back with a girl named Sakura. Inu/Kag Mir/San Ken/Kaoru
1. Default Chapter

****

Hi people! This is my first fiction! Be kind please I don't' think I am a talented writer yet. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin Only Sanosuke *runs from lawyers and fan girls* OK! OK! I don't own anything… except Miroku! *gets carried away by the sizzlin' monk*

"Sit!" Kagome said walking to the well. "What was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled sitting up spitting out dirt. "For being an insensitive jerk!" she replied angrily sitting on the well. "Well it's true! Naraku is dead all I was saying was that they should get together!" he said standing back up. Sango's face turned back to it's normal color. Miroku was still silent. "Ok every one your sure that we should all go to my time permanently?" Kagome asked the Hanyou, youkai, monk, demon exterminator and the younger demon exterminator. "As long as Kohaku is sure that he doesn't want to stay here" Sango said looking at her younger brother. "Ane-ue… I don't want to stay here where I have caused so much pain and suffering…" he said ashamed. "Kohaku it wasn't your fault!" Sango said hugging the boy. She then turned to Kagome. "I guess we're ready then" she said as Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. "OK every body take some ones hand and then jump in!" Inuyasha said as Kagome took Shippo's hand and Shippo took Kohaku's hand and Kohaku took Sango's hand and… Miroku took Sango's hand. She blushed and they all jumped in the well. The well flashed black and They started disappearing one by one. 'Damn!' Inuyasha thought. 'I bet this is Kikyo's doing! When she shot that arrow at Kagome… and it missed! I bet she meant to hit the well!'

****~~~~flashback~~~~****

"Kikyo leave!" Sango yelled at the pissed miko. "I cannot allow you to kill Naraku!" she yelled at them. Kagome pulled her arrow back in the bow setting it and ready to take a shot at Naraku. Kikyo pulled her own bow up and set the arrow aiming at Kagome. "NO KIKYO DON'T!" Inuyasha yelled at her and started to run towards her to stop her. It was too late Kikyo shot the arrow. But.. It missed it's mark! Kikyo never missed! It hit the well instead and Kikyo she smiled! Inuyasha ignored it and instead lunged at Naraku at shred at him. Sango had knocked her brother out and then turned to Naraku and threw Hiraikotsu at him slicing and dicing him. Miroku took a few slashes at him with his Shajuko. [A.N that's his staff] Kagome finished by shooting a purified arrow at him. With some great flashes Naraku was dead leaving many jewel shards. Inuyasha turned to glare at Kikyo. "You bastard! You killed him! How could-" Kikyo started to say but then got silent. "You- you and Naraku.. Were a COUPLE weren't you! YOU BITCH! You betrayed me twice… not anymore Kikyo!" He said lunging at her and slashing at her. "But Inuyasha no…" she said giving him a sad look. It almost seemed as if he might give her pity then his face switched back to pain and anger. "NO Kikyo not any more you will die here and now!" He said attacking her and killing her. He stood back up and gathered up the jewel shards and gave them to Kagome. She had long since gotten Koga's shards. Now the jewel was complete. The decision was clear they were going to bring Kohaku back with the jewel. Then they would decide what to do with the rest of their lives…. ****~~~~end flashback~~~~****

Now that he thought about it Kikyo had seemed a little too happy about missing that shot. Now where the hell where they? When Inuyasha came to he was not in Kagome's time. He was in front of… K..Kamiya dojo? What the hell is Kamiya dojo? He thought to himself as he read the sign on the door. "Inuyasha! Hey Inuyasha!" He heard a baby kitsune yell. "Shippo!" Inuyasha said as the little furball ran at him. Inuyasha felt a little more comfortable since he had met up with Shippo. "Where are we Inuyasha?" he asked as they sat on the steps. "I don't know but lets wait for the others to come to us" he said relaxing. "Ok" Shippo said sitting down also relaxing. Sango ended up in a village some where. She looked around and saw Miroku looking around. [A.N I forgot to mention that they gave each other nicknames ok here we go Inuyasha is -koinu Miroku is -STD and Sango is -melons oh and koinu means puppy and STD is sexually transmitted disease and melons was given by Miroku for Sango's breasts] Sango walked up behind the monk reading a newspaper and tapped him on the back. "Hey STD lets go find the others" she said as he turned around and said "I agree Melons" he looked at hers and even touched them to give enthusiasm. The kind that she hated. She smacked him and walked toward a bridge. He followed. On the bridge Sango saw a boy looking strangely at his surroundings. Those clothes were undeniably Kohaku's. She ran to him. "Kohaku!" she said as she turned to him. "Oh thank god Ane-ue! This is so strange!" he said and they headed off the bridge with STD (Miroku) trailing. They headed for the dojo because STD claimed he sensed youkai in that direction. Inuyasha saw them and greeted them by nodding in their direction. "Inuyasha where's Kagome?" Miroku said looking at the demon. ~meanwhile~ Kagome had trudged through a forest and fell in a swamp and was under some strange bridge near a river. "This is not my home…" she said fearfully. "Under that bridge" he said getting up and going to get her. He jumped off the bridge and landed next to her. "Hiya Kagome" he said startling her. "AHHHHH!" she said falling in the river. "Inuyasha! SIT!" she said getting out of the water. Inuyasha sat back up and handed her his shirt and looked at her putting it on. "Kagome this ain't your time!" He said as she got on his back and they jumped up to the dojo. "Don't you think I know that?" she said looking at the group. "Kagome-chan we need a place to stay." Sango said looking at the dojo. "Lets ask the person staying here" Inuyasha suggested walking up the stairs. A blue haired girl bumped into Inuyasha as he got to the top "Uh hi.. Who are you?" she asked. "Uh we need a place to stay" He replied. The girl counted the people. You'll have to share 2 people to a room then." she said with finality. "Fine then it can be Shipp and Kohaku, Me and Kagome, and STD and melons" Inuyasha said smiling. His smile was wiped off his face by Sango's boomerang. "Don't call me that" she said angrily. "So why don't we introduce ourselves?" Kaoru said happily smiling. So they all went inside. (Tra la la ) "I'm Kaoru Kamiya" The blue haired girl said happily. "I'm Inuyasha" the Hanyou declared. "I'm Kagome Higurashi" the teen miko said smiling. "I'm Sango and this is Kohaku" Sango said pointing to her brother. "I'm Shippo" The baby kitsune exclaimed gleefully. "I'm Miroku" the monk said seriously. "-So Kaoru this is a big place you can't possibly tell me you live here alone!" Sango said cutting Miroku off before he could ask his question. "No no I live here with three others." she said smiling. "Their names are Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko and they're all not here at the moment." she said smiling. "So Kaoru… lets go take a bath in the hot springs!" Kagome suggested happily. "But…I'm waiting for someone to return. Kenshin- he's in America and he's coming back today" she said looking out the window. "Oh come on! Koinu and STD can greet him!" Sango said as Kaoru agreed and they left. "I will stay here and make sure STD doesn't peek on you guys" Inuyasha called after them. Miroku got up and started leaving and Inuyasha didn't stop him. "I thought you were going to stop me?" Miroku said questioning the Hanyou. "Well she called me koinu and I hate that name." Inuyasha said as Miroku left. "Thanks koinu" he stated while walking. Inuyasha tackled him and started to punch him. "WHAT DID I SAY!" he yelled but Miroku was blocking all of his punches. So then he did something unsuspected to Miroku. He kneed him. In his *ahem* sensitive spot. [A.N for all you bakas he kneed Miroku in his balls! ^^] Miroku screamed out very loud. "Did you guys hear that?" Kagome said looking towards the dojo. "Yes! It sounded like a small girl being attacked!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled running towards the dojo. She leaned down and picked his head up and put it in her lap. "Are you ok? Houshi-sama?" She asked her voice filled with worry. "I am know" he says twitching and passing out. "HUH?" she asks confused. "Sango! You're naked!" Kagome yells to her friend. Sango gasps and pulls the outer covering off of Miroku's robes and puts it on. She starts to walk towards the hot spring and bumps into a boy. "Sorry!" he said just staring at her clothes. When she walked on the boy looked at his companion. "DID YOU SEE THAT SANO?!" Yahiko said to the taller boy. "Yeah and I hope where ever she's going there's more of that!" he says as they follow her back to the hot spring. Sango gets back in and they start to talk. "So Kaoru tell us about the other guys in the dojo" Kagome asks curiously. "Well Sano...IS DEAD!" Kaoru said glaring at the taller boy who was scared as Yahiko ran back to the dojo. Sanosuke stood up and looked at them. "Hi ladies…" he said turning around and running straight into…. Miroku. Miroku hit him in the head with his staff and brought him back to the dojo and threw him onto Yahiko. "Say Monk- what's that staff made out of?" Sanosuke asked him rubbing his head. "100% bronze" Miroku replied. "And my name is Miroku" he said sitting near Inuyasha. Kaoru came back fully clothed. "You are so dead Sanosuke!" Just then Kenshin came up. "Hi guys!" Kenshin said smiling. "This is Sakura" he says showing them a beautiful red head girl. "Hi" she shyly said. "Who is this?" Kaoru said jealously. "My half-sister Sakura" Kenshin said reassuring Kaoru that this was not a spouse. "Oh" she said flatly. "Hi I am Miroku" He said grasping her hands. "Will you-beautiful Sakura- bare me a son?" he said looking at her. "But I don't even know you?!" she said a bit appalled. "But we can get to know each other." he said winking. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him on the ground. "I don't like perverts…" she said not even looking at him. Kagome and Sango walked up. "Does this belong to you?" Sakura asked Sango. "Unfortunately, yes." Sango said looking at the twitching monk. "What did he do.. No no let me take a whack at this- he asked you to bear his child?" Sango said flatly. "How did you know!?" Sakura asked awed. "I know him- he's an ecchi" she replied flatly. "Lets introduce ourselves" Kaoru said happily. Everything went normal up until Sanosuke. "I am Sanosuke Sagara" Sano said normally. "WHAT?! Say your last name again!" Sakura said urgently. "Sagara?" He said unsure of what she was getting at. "We're related!" she screamed. "What? No- you see Souzu Sagara adopted me" he said. "Oh." was all she could say. " Souzu was my father though…" she said as Kaoru looked at them all. "Who's hungry?!" She asked.


	2. Himura the Battousai!

****

Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing my story! I can't believe you'll actually love it! That was a great idea Silver Phoenix. I am going to try and fit that in to the story line! Any ways keep reviewing for me! It makes me happy and write more. Oh and people I encourage you to use Sakura in your stories. Her and Sano are perfect for each other! You don't have to though. ^-^

Disclaimer: Ok so I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and Inuyasha… but I can dream! 

"Who's hungry?" Kaoru asks happily. "Run far, far away…" Yahiko whispers to the new guests. "I'll keep her distracted…" he said walking over to her. Kaoru knocked him on the head. "My cooking's not that bad!" Kaoru said angrily. "Ya it's worse" Sanosuke adds using Kenshin as a shield from Kaoru's fist. "Oro…" Kenshin squeaked after Kaoru knocked him out. "Watch it missy!" Sanosuke said backing away from the blue haired psycho. "Ya temper, temper Kaoru" Yahiko says teasing her. "Watch it boy- don't poke a sleeping bear in the eye" Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asks clearly confused. "Kaoru is like a sleeping bear because she is a psycho who can knock the sissy Kenshin out" Inuyasha stated laughing after the fact. "Uh oh…" Sanosuke says backing up from the rising body of Kenshin. "I think that blow to the head Missy gave him turned him into the Battousai- and you just ragged on his honor Inuyasha." Sanosuke says as every one backed up from him. "I couldn't help hearing what you said…" the amber eyed Battousai coldly said in a whisper. Everyone one heard it because no body was moving a muscle. "About me being a sissy… and I must say we will clearly know who the sissy is after I kill you" Himura the Battousai said putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Oh no! Kenshin stop!" Kaoru said fearfully. "He'll kill him!" Yahiko said backing up. "Obviously you don't know Inuyasha then! They'll kill each other!" Kagome said sitting in a chair. "And if Inuyasha gets ticked he'll turn Youkai!" Shippo said jumping on Kagome's lap. "We've got to stop them!" Kaoru said tears forming in her eyes. "Kenshin has to settle down then" Sanosuke says putting his hand in his pockets. Miroku stepped up. "Then my services are needed. I shall calm them both down" he said stepping between the two. "Move it Miroku! This is between me and sissy boy over there with his crappy little backwards blade sword." Inuyasha said pushing the monk away. "Then we should fight out side-KOINU!" Himura the Battousai said quickly knocking Inuyasha through the door and on his back on the ground. Inuyasha quickly got up and drew the Tetusaiga. Every one not from feudal Japan's eyes widened considerably to the size of basketballs. "His sword… got big" Sanosuke said dumbly. Inuyasha and Himura the Battousai started fighting in a flash. When Himura the Battousai went low so did Inuyasha. Inuyasha struck high but Himura the Battousai blocked. This went on for what seemed like hours but was only two minutes. Both boys were panting heavily and both boys were exhausted. Inuyasha had to end this fight. And he had to win or else Himura would kill him. Finally Inuyasha spun around and knocked Himura's sword from his hands. Lucky thing too, because just then Himura was about to put his sword back into his sheath for the ultimate attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. Inuyasha looked at every body staring dumbfounded. "Why are you just standing there?! Get his sword!" Inuyasha said yelling at them angrily. No one moved because Himura was about to run to retrieve his sword. He was getting closer and closer but no one moved. Finally Himura reached his sword but it was too late. Sango had snatched it up and backed up from him. Himura hit himself in the head and once again became Kenshin. "Kenshin!" Kaoru ran to him but he held his hand up. He was ashamed. Inuyasha walked up to him. "Kenshin look… we were evenly matched and I did a dirty thing to win." Inuyasha said holding his hand out for Kenshin to shake. Kenshin took it smiling and they shook hands. Inuyasha had a toothy grin on his face. Kagome and Kaoru had been the most worried but now they sat there smiling with tears in their eyes. "Oh Kenshin! You big dummy!" Kaoru said running and hugging him. Sango walked up to Kenshin and gave him back his sword. "Thank you for taking it from me Sango" he said smiling his I-am-so-cute smile with the combo of his scar, which made Kaoru's heart melt. Kenshin slid his sword back into the sheath and sat down. "I'm hungry Miss Kaoru and I LOVE your cooking." Kenshin said facing the table. Kaoru smiled and laughed. Sanosuke and Yahiko looked terrified. "Some one help her then!" they both said in unison. Everyone laughed except Kaoru, who took a frying pan and smacked them both upside the head. Kagome stepped forward. "I can help" she said happily. 

Thanks for reading~! Now please review the button is right to the bottom left! ^-^ Ja! 


	3. Inuyasha starts another fight! Cover you...

****

HI guys! My cuz- Dream of the Heart says I'll run into a writers block soon! I hope not! Please don't be mad if I don't update every day like I am now. It'll be hard having it summer and all. So if I don't update everyday like I am now please don't stop reading! I love all of my fans! 

Disclaimer: Who cares if I don't own Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin?…. *cries and runs off*

"I can help" she said happily. "Thank you" she said as they walked the kitchen. Kaoru and Kagome started cooking. "That girl has a nice taste in clothing" Sanosuke says referring to Kagome's skirt perversely. Inuyasha twitched. "What did you say?" Inuyasha said warningly. "I meant that she had a nice ass" Sanosuke said detecting his anger. Inuyasha got up and pulled up his sleeve. "I don't even need a sword to take your pansy ass out!" Inuyasha said starting his second fight today. "Oh really?" Sanosuke said standing up. "Yep!" he said punching Sanosuke making him flip over and land on his head. Inuyasha just walked off into the kitchen. He really didn't want to kill Sanosuke-just yet. He sat down crossing his arms and closing his eyes with a pissed look on his face. 

Back in the other room, Sakura was at Sanosuke's side. "Sano! Sano! Are you ok?" she asks shaking him back to consciousness. Sanosuke's eyes opened and he looked at Sakura. "Are you ok?" she asks turning right side up. "Ya- ya I'm fine.." he says rubbing his head. He goes and sits at the table. She sat next to him. "Do you need any thing?" she asked looking at his head. "Yeah- some ice" He says his vision becoming blurry. Sakura looked at the woozy man. "Uh- Sano you should lie down" she says escorting him through the kitchen and into his room. As soon as they left the kitchen Kaoru and Kagome looked at each other and squealed. "Ah! They'd make such a kawaii couple!" Kaoru said her eyes twinkling. "I know!!! I know!!!" Kagome says as they jump up and down giggling girlishly. "Feh. You two pair of bakas should mind your own business" Inuyasha piped up from his seat on the floor. "Oh hush Koinu!" Kagome said continuing to cook. Inuyasha just pouted. They finished cooking. They served every one (Not including Sano and Sakura) at the table in the living room. 

In the other room, Sakura had gotten ice and put it on Sanosuke's head. Little did she know, Inuyasha hit Sanosuke below the belt. His face was still contorted in pain. "Sanosuke you're still hiding something from me," she said looking at him. "and I want to know what it is." she said as he opened his eyes. "Ya really want to know? Fine Inuyasha hit me in more places than in my head" he said trying not to blush at no avail. "You mean.. he hit you… there?" she said uncomfortably. "Yes precisely" he said shifting uncontrollably under her gaze. "You have to check for swelling then" she said blushing. Then she proceeded to turn around as he undid his ties to his pants. He checked and then redid them and she turned back around. "Yes there is swelling" he said angrily. She gave him ice to put on it and then was about to leave when from his terrible head ache he passed out cold. "Oh no… if he doesn't get ice on himself the swelling won't go down!" she said grimacing at what she had to do. She picked up ice with a cloth and then undid the tie and put her hand in. It clearly soothed him because as soon as he felt the ice he let out a sigh of relief. She was adjusting the ice as he woke up and the most terrible embarrassing thing happened- the ice fell and that just left her hand to be wrapped around him. Sanosuke's eyes opened-WIDE. He looked at her and she was blushing. "What ARE you doing?" he said blushing redder than she was. "I had some ice..bu..but it fell.. and then.. Uh..well you know" she said scrambling her words. "No I don't!" he said almost yelling. "And why is your hand still there?!" he said very, VERY loud. The loudness of his voice attracted everybody who had finished eating. They were standing right outside the door….

Ah! So sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger but- eh…. I need your opinion oh loving viewers. Tell me what do YOU think should happen? Review to tell me- and I do accept anonymous reviews.


	4. AUTHOR NOTE! Next chapter is a lemon!

Hey! This is your dedicated author! I needed to give this note because the next chapter is going to be lemony making it rated R. Sorry for the change I had to though. I bet you could probably guess who its gonna be though. ^-^ Keep reading! And remember its gonna be rated R next!


	5. Not too Lemony! Miroku asks why?

****

Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I love all of my reviewers! Please keep reviewing because if not- nothing will make me wanna update! You have my permission to use Sakura- she just can't be evil and she has to be Kenshin's sister. And it wouldn't hurt to make her Sanosuke's girlfriend! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha- I just worship the people who do. That's not bad is it? Oh well…

They were standing right outside the door… Sakura was frozen in fear. She couldn't move her hand. Sanosuke sort of didn't want her to move it. He didn't want her to see the reaction it was giving him however, so he was about to move it when Kenshin and the others burst into the room. 

They sat their eyes wide. Of course they couldn't see Sanosuke's "member" but they could clearly see that Sakura's hand was in his pants. So this is what they saw, Sakura leaning over Sanosuke with her hand in his pants with his hand pressing hers down and they were both blushing. His hand was only pressing her down because he was about to lift hers off. Kagome covered Shippo's eyes and Kaoru covered Yahiko's. "Wow you two are so forward!" Inuyasha says cockily. They're faces just got redder by the second. Miroku piped up. "Well we should leave them alone so they can…" he was cut off when Sango hit him and she pulled him and Inuyasha away. Kaoru walked away with Yahiko and that left… Kenshin. His face looked…well it was a mixture of emotions. He was shocked, confused, a tad bit angry, embarrassed, and also disgusted. Here was his best friend and his sister. 'I mean EWWW!' He thought and had a vision of himself puking. He slowly backed out and closed the door. Sakura quickly tried to pull her hand away but it got twisted in the tie of his pants and added contact between her hand and him.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!" she said her face getting (if possible) even redder. He moaned because she had just stroked him. She untwisted his hand and he placed his hand over hers. He wanted her to keep her hand there. She kept it there and started to move it up and down, stroking. His face switched from embarrassment to pleasure. He sat up and put her on his lap. He started to take her clothes off which she had no objection to. He thought about this. He just met Sakura and she was Kenshin's sister. He wasn't ready for commitment- but he wasn't about to tell her that. He still had other things in his life to think about before getting a wife- the Sekihou Tai being one of them. He didn't want to look at her face because he'd probably just cave and make her his. And with that came some big responsibilities. He stopped his wandering hands and hers too and pulled away. He looked away from her. "Sakura…we can't….we just met" he said curious as to how she looked right now. He looked at her face. Big mistake. Big time. Her red hair was cascading down her shoulders around her angelic face. Her green eyes were full of passion and something else Sanosuke couldn't read. Her face was flushed and had a tint of red. And her lips, oh her lips. They were red and swollen and puffy. The perfect lips to kiss. "I'm sorry Sano…I…just… got lost…in the moment…" she said pausing as his face got closer to her. His big strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her in for a kiss. When their lips connected they felt a strong wave of electricity go through them. They felt a strong sense of attraction. He was going to keep this simple- just a kiss. His hands wandered all over her luscious curves. Her hands weren't still, they were on his big arms. She loved his big strong muscles. Her hands wandered until they hit this one nerve on his arm. He moaned into her mouth and shuddered. This was a sign to draw feather-light touches over it repeatedly for Sakura. This was not the message he wanted to give her however, because if she didn't stop soon he'd get them both soaked. 

Kenshin was sitting out side the door when he heard a moan from inside the room. He didn't want this to happen. He and Sakura had to tell every body something, especially Sanosuke. You see, Sakura was betrothed. [A.N forcefully engaged to a man whether you like it or not] When she moved to America she was apprenticed to a man named Walter Herring. She lived there with Walter and his wife Susanne. When she turned eighteen, they thought she should be married. So they betrothed her to the next door neighbors son, Robert (Rob for short) Mapson. Something happened and Sakura wrote Kenshin a letter saying that she wanted to move back to Japan. Sakura still wouldn't tell any one what happened but Kenshin went to America and snuck her back to Japan so he could make sure she was safe. He wasn't sure if Sakura was only kissing and flirting with Sano to forget Rob and America. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know either. Because he knew Sano had nothing to forget so this was real for him. Sano really did like Sakura. It wasn't every day that Sakura made out with some one but… still who knows? She has a secret and she won't tell anyone. 'Maybe not yet- but I'm sure I'll know soon' Kenshin thought as her heard another moan from inside the room. 

Sakura had long ago had stopped rubbing Sanosuke's new found hotspot but now he wanted to know where hers was. His hands roamed all over her body. Her breasts, her stomach, her hips, her knees, her neck, he wasn't getting any where. When they stopped kissing to breathe Sakura looked at Sanosuke trying not to laugh. "You can't find it?" she asked giggling. He got close and whispered into her ear "Maybe it's under your clothes" he said lingering there. She moan and shuddered. "Ah ha!" he said looking at her seductively. She stared right back. He licked his finger and flicked her ear. She moaned and arched her back into him. He wrapped his arms around her looking into her eyes deeply. She looked back into his and they again kissed deeply. 

Kaoru and Kagome looked at each other giggling. They didn't have to do a thing! Sakura and Sanosuke got their selves together! Yahiko and Shippo were confused. "What was going on in there?" Shippo and Yahiko ask confused. "Oh nothing.." Kagome answers smiling. Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. If Shippo and Yahiko believed that they'd have to be pretty stupid. "Hey Yahiko! Wanna go play tag?" Shippo asks jumping up. "Sure!" he answered walking to the table were Kohaku just finished eating. Sango was sitting across from him. "Hey Kohaku wanna play tag?" Shippo asked smiling up at the boy. Kohaku looked at Sango a bit shy. She nodded to him and he said "sure" and they all ran outside to play. Sango got up and sat near Kagome and Kaoru. "You two" she said laughing. "You know?" they asked her. "when you try to get someone together its pretty obvious" she said laughing. "Oh really?" Kagome said laughing and knowing Sango had no knowledge of them trying to get her and STD together. "And you're so wrapped up in getting others together you forget about others" Sango says looking particularly towards Inuyasha and then Kagome. Kagome didn't get it but Kaoru laughed. Miroku came up behind them. "Hello ladies" he says sitting near them. Sango gets a disgusted look and doesn't look at him. Kagome and Kaoru inch away from him. "what? What did I do?" They look at him blankly. "Do you think we're stupid?" Kaoru asked staring at him unbelieving. "I hear all sorts of bad things plus witness you ask Sakura to bear your child? You sir are no monk" she says walking away from him with the other two girls. Sango looks back at him sadly wanting to run to him and hug him. Oh, he looked so forlorn- but he sort of deserved it. He was the one who had the rights to control his hands right? So that made it his fault. 

He just sat there dumb founded. It was his fault they all disliked him… but really he tried…

Thanks for reading and I must say my cousin was right. It is getting harder and harder to write stories now. But I'll continue! Don't you worry!


	6. Miroku is forgiven and suggests a game A...

****

Hi! One person reviewed and sort of flamed me but that's ok! OK rae, she moaned cuz it's her hotspot…and come on people its Sanosuke here! He is hot. At least I think so. I would moan if he flicked my ear. That's just me… ^^; 

Disclaimer: don't own anything. But I wish I owned Miroku and Sanosuke. 

Kagome, Kaoru, and Sango sat on the porch. They were so bored. Miroku came out on the porch and sat in front of them. They started to scoot away and he put up his hands. "Ladies please," he asked seriously. "I only want to apologize" he said clearing his throat. "I am sorry for flirting shamelessly and I will stop- and so to make it up to you I propose we all play a game" he said not just including him and the three ladies. "Yes even Inuyasha and Kenshin, and Sano and Sakura" he said sweat dropping as they took his offer as a pick up line. "Then go get Sano and Sakura" Inuyasha said to Miroku pushing him towards their door. Miroku gulped and put his hand on the door. Hopefully, they weren't too…into it. If they were Sano would get pissed that Miroku stopped them and hence, beat the shit out of him. He opened the door and looked in. Good, they were only kissing. But, their clothes were a bit removed and revealing them both. Miroku was one to look at girls so he just looked at Sakura. Her breast bindings were showing and her and Sanosuke were kissing and pressed together. "Ahem.." he said getting their attention. Sakura looked horrified and hid behind Sano. She knew this monk was the perverted type. "What is it monk?!" Sanosuke asked actually less pissed than Miroku expected. "Um we need you guys out here because we're about to play a game" Miroku said looking at bit surprised at how stupid that it sounded. Sanosuke's eye twitched and he mumbled a "fine" as Miroku left so they could get dressed.

Sakura put her kimono on quickly and looked at Sanosuke. He was hesitantly putting on his pants. He put on the shirt that completed his outfit. They looked at each other again and kissed then headed out to the room. They sat in the dining room. "I'm first" Miroku said looking at them all. "Inuyasha truth or dare?" he said evilly smiling. Kagome almost passed out. "This is the game?!" she shrieked. If Miroku was playing with them this could be hell… Kagome thought. "Uh… dare" Inuyasha said smirking. "I ain't no chicken!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "You will be…" Miroku said smiling. "Inuyasha I dare you to tell Kagome how you feel" he said about to laugh at his sudden change in emotion. "I uh… I… love her" he said reddening a considerate amount and about to pass out. Kagome blushed and smiled. "My turn…" Inuyasha said looking at Miroku evilly. "Miroku truth or dare?" he asked smirking. Miroku considered this for a moment. If he chose truth, Inuyasha would certainly make him tell Sango how he feels, but he wanted to save that for a special moment. "Dare" he said bravely. Every one but Inuyasha gasped. What the hell was wrong with Miroku? Didn't he know Inuyasha had payback in store? "I dare you to kiss…." he paused and looked around. "Kenshin" Every one but Kenshin and Miroku burst out laughing. They leaned in looking sick, and Inuyasha pushed their heads together. He held them there evilly as they struggled and finally they separated. Miroku spit out a lot. Kenshin ran and got sick some where. Miroku's turn again. "Kagome truth or dare?" he asked looking still a bit sick. "Truth" she said immediately. "How do you feel about Inuyasha?" he asked seriously. "Um…I love him" she said turning about ten shades of red and looking away from a surprised Hanyou. "Kagome your turn." Sango said urging her Christmas blinky doll looking friend to go. [A.N that means she looked like a Christmas ornament cuz of how red her face was] Kagome looked around. She stopped on Miroku and Sango. She might have to embarrass her friend to do so, but she was gonna get back at Miroku. "Sango-chan truth or dare?" she asked. Sango was no fool, Kagome was going to try and get her to say she loved Miroku. "dare" she said about to blush. There was a menacing glint in Kagome's eye as she was about to dare her friend. "I dare you to make out with Miroku for ten minutes in that room" she said pointing to a room, linked off of this room they were in. Sango was so dizzy she didn't even know how she got in the room. Her head stopped spinning when she leaned against a wall. It started right back up when Miroku was up against her kissing her neck. "Miroku… what are you doing?" she asked dizzily. "Sango I know you love me and I love you… now lets get this over with so we can talk later. O.K?" he asked as she looked at where she thought he was. "Ok" she said. She really had no choice because he had continued to kiss her neck. His trail of kisses traveled up to her mouth and he started penetrating her mouth with his steamy hot kisses. She wanted and ached for this for so long. She wasn't about to just sit there and let him do all the work. She had to please her Oku-koi, ne? She banished that thought from her mind and began kissing him. He worked her mouth with his tongue and he tasted her sweet essence. She tensed when she felt his hands roaming, but she relaxed wanting and needing him. 

"ok so since they're in there who's turn is it?" Inuyasha said looking around. "I'll go again Inuyasha" Kagome said looking at the remaining people. "Kaoru truth or dare?" she said as the girl gulped. "truth" she said fearfully. She did not want to be dared to do something nasty. "Do you love Kenshin?" Kagome asked smiling deviously. "Uh…yes" she says as she lights up the room with her blush. "Kaoru your turn Kagome said smiling and tilting her head. Kaoru looked at Sanosuke and she got an idea. "Sanosuke truth or dare?" she said trying to fake innocence. "Truth" he said smartly…or not so smartly since Kaoru wanted him to say that. "Is it true that you like Megumi?" Kaoru asks smiling evilly. "uh…." he looked at the expectant girl beside him. She was waiting for him to say no. "I did…but Sakura's here now.." he said quickly adding the part about Sakura. "You did?! She's so annoying! Gah! I can't believe you liked her…" Sakura said jealously. She knew that Megumi wasn't a bad person, but hey Sanosuke liked her! "I mean ew! That's just disgusting!" she said as Sanosuke got madder and madder. "Shut up!" he yelled at her. "Me?!" she asked unbelieving. "Yes!" he said ignorantly. She got up. "Fine!" she said and left the dojo. "If you want Megumi so bad TAKE HER!" she said her face turning red with jealousy and her eyes shining with tears. She went and sat next to the river and cried. 

At the dojo the others called it quits for truth or dare. They sat there awkwardly. "I'm not chasing her- she can come apologize to me" Sanosuke said stubbornly and going to the kitchen to get a drink. "You obviously don't know Sakura then" Kenshin said sighing. "She's the most stubborn person I've met- she can hold a grudge forever" he said sitting at the table. Inuyasha and Kagome went out side. They went separate ways however, because they were to embarrassed to speak to each other. Sakura sat there when someone came up behind her and grabbed her, covering her mouth with his hand. "Hey Sakura, you left before you could say good bye…" he said facing her. It was Rob her supposed fiancé. She gasped and was about to scream when he warned her. "If you scream or tell anyone about this- I will kill you" he said tying a gag in her mouth to keep her quiet. He pushed her on to her back and pinned her down taking her clothes off neatly. He started to pleasure her with his tongue. He reached the southern part of her body and started to pleasure her there. She moaned and cried silently. When he swirled his tongue she climaxed. "Oh Sanosuke!" she moaned through the gag. Kagome saw this and ran back to the dojo. "Kenshin! Sanosuke! Sakura's being raped!" she screamed about to cry. Kenshin immediately tucked his reverse blade sword into his belt and ran out. It would take a minute to get to the river so he left right away. Sanosuke dropped his drink and ran out. He was infurriated. [A.N yes I am aware I spelled infuriated wrong, but this is my word and my story] 

Rob smacked Sakura across the face. "Who the hell is Sanosuke?" he said angrily. He heard some one coming so he took on last look at Sakura and gave her a warning. "Don't tell anyone bitch! Or I'll kill you!" he said disappearing into the woods. Sakura took the gag off and jumped into the river and started to scrub her self crying. She heard voices and she swam behind a rock, ashamed. He did not take her virginity but he would have. Inuyasha showed up. "Where are they?" he asked angrily. "How did you know?" Kagome asked confused. "I heard Sakura moan and I thought it was her and Sanosuke making up… but then I took a closer sniff at the air and it wasn't him" he said pulling up a sleeve. "Kenshin come with me…we're going to find him!" Inuyasha said as Kenshin got on his back and they hopped off. Sanosuke looked out at the river and saw Sakura hiding behind a rock. He jumped in and swam to her. "Sakura….I'm sorry" he said wanting to reach out to her. "I will help you get rid of him" he said sadly not knowing what she wanted. She jumped into his arms and cried into his shoulder. He comforted her and kissed her forehead. It stared to pour rain and Inuyasha and Kenshin came back. "I lost his scent, the rain washed it away" he said cursing loudly. Sanosuke pulled Sakura to the bank on the other side of the river where no one could see her and got her clothes. She dressed silently only to find her breast bindings were missing. "Lets go back" Sanosuke said holding Sakura close as if he let go she'd disappear. They all trudged back to camp and they made a plan. They were going to use Sakura as bait and guard all entrances. Then catch Rob. Sakura and the other girls went to bed at the boys stayed up to protect them. Inuyasha practically dragged Miroku away from "His Precious Sango" and put him at the main entrance. Sanosuke refused to leave Sakura's side and she pulled him into the room- seductively. He smiled and kissed her as they fell onto the futon. 

Before Miroku was dragged out of his room, Rob snuck in and hid in a closet. Then he went into Sango's room. It was completely dark and he could see her luscious curves from his hiding place. He couldn't resist. He snuck into her bed and kissed her neck. "Miroku?" she gasped happily. "Yes…now shh" he said kissing her. She was already undressed because her and Miroku went farther than kissing. He traveled with his kisses down to Sango's privates. That's all he enjoyed, other than raping a virgin. So he wouldn't have sex with any girls, in the fear of creating a child with them. He didn't want a burden-some little bastard running around. He was pleasuring her with his tongue and she too climaxed. But this time she yelled out Miroku's name. She wanted more from him. She was thinking it was Miroku, which could get him into trouble if he had sex with her. He kissed her and snuck to the next room. He saw a girl sleeping. She had blue hair and it was down. He was looking for Sakura, but for this, Sakura could wait. 

To be continued… 

****

Ok how did you like that? Tell me by reviewing! If I get 5 more reviews I'll update sooner. Please review! Bye!


	7. Rob creeps! Inuyasha and the boys are fo...

****

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I was visiting my cousins! ^-^ So on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin… *sigh*

He was looking for Sakura, but for this, Sakura could wait….

Rob snuck over to her and climbed under the bed sheets. He was lucky the lights were out because he, being quite tall with short black hair- looked nothing like Kenshin. Kaoru stirred a bit and turned over. "Kenshin?" she asked hopefully. "Yes…." he said pretty sure Sakura told him about this girl in one of the letters Kenshin sent him. Her name…. She wasn't a child so she couldn't be Ayame or Suzume. She was a tall girl so she couldn't be Megumi… This was Kaoru. And in all of his letters Kenshin referred to her as Miss Kaoru. "Miss Kaoru I love you" he said touching a sensitive nerve for Kaoru. This was her biggest dream. She gasped and tears filled her eyes. "Oh Kenshin! I love you too!" she said as he went to "work" down below. "Ah Kenshin…. What are you DOING?" she asked with HUGE eyes. Rob swiftly made an excuse. "Kaoru I think since we both confessed our secrets we should be together as soon as possible" he said doing the same thing he did to the two other girls. Kaoru would've complained but as soon as she felt it she shut up and enjoyed it. She too climaxed and relaxed satisfied. Rob got up and said "I'll be right back" and left to the next room. 

A girl with raven hair snored softly in her sleep. She had a nicely toned body and he liked her legs. He climbed into her bed too. "who are you?" he asked softly and whispering. "It's me Kagome. Inuyasha is that you?" she said waking from her slumber. "Ya.. I just got lost that's why I didn't know it was you." he said hugging her and kissing her forehead. "Kagome I love you and I desperately need you" he whispered quivering his voice to add the emotion. Kagome hugged him tight and said "I need you to Inuyasha" He smiled. With any luck he could pull this off and take Sakura. He went down on her too as he did on Sakura, Sango, and Kaoru. She climaxed quickly and collapsed on the bed panting. He got up and left, but not before making a lame excuse to go. 

He quietly waited for Sanosuke and Sakura to stop fooling around. They weren't having sex, but they were very close to it. Rob pushed a vase out the window and hid in a closet. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kenshin all ran towards it. "Sanosuke! Come on I think he's here!" Inuyasha said sniffing around. Sanosuke ran from the room setting his red band in his hair back into place and then his pants and shirt. They all ran out of the house scouting the area. 

Rob snuck into Sakura's dark room and he turned her awake body over. "Sano?" she asked a bit happy. "Guess again" he said cruelly tying her hands to the posts. "Helmmmfff" she said as he covered her mouth. "Sakura I will have you- there's nothing you can do about it…"

To be continued….

Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger but I am contemplating some things. I will update later. Byez!


	8. Inuyasha figures it out! Rob is caughtAN...

****

Alright! Here's another chapter for my fans! Remember to review because if you don't I'll probably forget to update. If you want to use Sakura please e-mail me to ask for permission. You only have to tell me what your going to use her for. I am also open to people e-mailing me fan-pics about my fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin so please don't sue me.

"Sakura I will have you- there's nothing you can do about it" Rob said gagging her mouth. She looked terrified and tears were in her eyes on the brink of running down. He pulled out a sword and sliced her kimono down the middle. He did not cut her however because he wanted to make this as clean as possible. Her tears were clearly running down her face now and she started to squirm because his tongue was running a hot path down her stomach. She pushed up and down to try and escape him. It did not work because he held her down and started kiss her stomach again. She cried until she couldn't see. 

Inuyasha sniffed at the air. His eyes widened in a big amount of shock. He looked at the other boys looking all over the place to find Rob. "It's a TRAP!" he yelled at the others. "That vase was just a diversion! Sakura's in trouble!" Inuyasha said as the other boys looked up at him. 

Sanosuke wasted no time running back to the dojo to save Sakura. He ran into the room just as Rob was about to take Sakura's virginity. He punched Rob off of her and knocked him into the wall. He untied Sakura and hugged her close.

She had pale creamy skin that was as soft as silk. Her breasts, full and round were just to his liking. He looked at her legs. They were long and beautiful just like the rest of her. He quickly took off his shirt and wrapped it around her perfect (in his eyes) body. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her. She cried into his right shoulder. 

Rob got up unsteadily. It wasn't common that many people could actually stand after being punched by Sanosuke. In fact, since Sanosuke punched him in the head, it was a surprise that he was still alive. Kenshin, Miroku, and Inuyasha ran in. Sanosuke glared at Rob. All of the commotion that the boys caused made the other girls come in. 

"AH HE'S HERE!" Kagome screamed hiding behind Inuyasha. Kenshin stepped forward about to draw his sword. "Are you really going to let him live after he almost raped your sister? Twice?" Inuyasha asked blocking Kagome from Rob's view. "And after I tasted your women?" he said laughing crazily.

He knew it was over, why not enjoy the looks on their faces? "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked not liking the tone in Rob's voice. "Hey Kagome- was doggy in your room tonight?" Rob asked evilly. "No I wasn't" Inuyasha stated bluntly. 

Kagome gasped. "You weren't?" She asked about to pass out. "And Miss Kaoru tell me was Kenshin in your room?" he asked in a sick tone. "No" Kenshin said about to make the connection. "And Sango how about your monk? Did you like the pleasure he gave you?" Rob said sounding even more sinister than before. 

Sango gasped. The people all came to a shocking conclusion- Rob was in each of the girls rooms. 

"SHUT UP!" some one punched Rob in the temple and he died instantly on the spot. Every one looked at Rob's killer in shock. What were they going to do now…?

To be continued. 

OK! There's the end of this chapter. I need some more reviews on who you think is the killer. It's just a guessing game, but it's pretty simple. There's no prize- it's just for fun. Please review and keep reading. 


	9. IT WAS WHO? Sakura starts her story abou...

****

Sorry I haven't updated in a while… I was kicked off…. I'm not even supposed to be on right now… oh well On ward with the story!

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin, but I don't.

"SHUT UP!" some one punched Rob in the temple and he died instantly on the spot. Every one looked at Rob's killer in shock. What where they going to do now…?

Sanosuke looked at his hands. He couldn't believe she just did that… Sakura…she ran at Rob at hit him with all her might. Of course- if anyone was hit that hard in the temple they would die instantly too… but- Sakura? Every one would have suspected him- but Sakura? Of course- it would have been him… a fraction of a second later. He would've punched him so hard that his head would've spun off his shoulders right into the heavens above. But Sakura got there first. And so, she had killed Rob…but no one could believe it. She seemed to mild mannered. What had caused her to snap? 

They all blurted the same question out at Sakura but they were a bit varied. "What made you do that?" (Kaoru) "What'd you do that for?" (Inuyasha) "Oro…" (Kenshin) She looked at her bleeding hands brandishing it gingerly. "Sakura why did you do that?" Sanosuke asked her still as the after shock wore off. "I couldn't stand him talking and doing that to more women…" she said. Her eyes had flashed dangerously while he was talking and tears were on the rim of her eyes threatening to spill over if he had said anything more. 


	10. Sakura's story and her hatred for Rob! E...

****

OK, I have snuck on again to update and here goes.

Disclaimer: Now since I have run out of ideas to say I don't Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin I will have Inuyasha characters do it for me. First up is…. Miroku

Miroku: DreamsOfMonks does not own Inuyasha…. Will you bear my child?'

Me: maybe later… ok on with the story!

Her eyes had flashed dangerously while he was talking and tears were on the rim of her eyes threatening to spill over if he had said anything more. "What did he do Sakura?" Kaoru asked looking at her quietly. 

"Well I all started when I moved to America." she began taking an unsteady breath. "I lived with a man and his wife and they raised me and let me live in their home. So it was only proper that they were like my new parents and, when I turned 18 they asked me to be betrothed to Rob" she said taking another breath. A big mistake. As soon as she stopped talking there were questions all around the room. 

"YOU SAID YES?!" was one from Inuyasha. "Sakura why didn't you decline?" was from Kagome. "Oro?!" was from Kenshin as he seemed to be thoroughly confused.

Sakura sighed. "No no, you don't understand- I knew Rob from school and I had a huge crush on him. But I hardly knew him. He was only a cute face, you know how it feels- to be mildly infatuated because of how cute or pretty some one is…" she said adding the last bit to reassure Sanosuke that she wasn't in love with him.

There were nods of understanding from every one in the room, because at one time or another they too, had had a crush like this. 

"So we were betrothed… and things went smoothly… until it came time for me to bed with him…" she said uncomfortably as all eyes were on her. 

"You mean you only ran out because you didn't want to fuck him?" Inuyasha said crudely followed by a "SIT!" from Kagome. 

Sakura looked at him with a skeptical look but continued, "No I was fine with that part of the bargain…." she received shocked looks but pressed on, "It was ok until he decided to tell me some things about him" she said taking a deep breath, not quite wanting to relive this. 

"He stopped…and he said something along the lines of 'You know even if we are married, I will still go out' and I thought he meant like with his friends… but no, I knew because he added more. He said 'And by that I meant with other girls- you know what I mean Sakura and it could never be just you..' and I stopped." she hastily wiped the tears out of her eyes.

She received sympathetic looks now, and she still continued.

"I asked him why… his reply was 'well you know I can't tie myself down just for you' and I asked why again- I guess I was too shocked to tell him off or say anything else.. And he said 'I can't be monogamous for you- I have to many priorities' and I asked what could actually be more important than a wife or family… and he replied 'getting laid'" at those words the sad look on her changed into a grimace. Every one looked like they had even more hatred for Rob than before.

To be continued….


End file.
